Inner Desires
by Level X
Summary: Let's just say Light secretly likes sweets as much as, if not even more than, L.


**Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I don't own Death Note.**

**Title: **Inner Desires

**Summary: **Let's just say Light secretly likes sweets as much as, if not even more than, L.

**Genre: **Humor, even though I really wanna do something else...

**A/N: **Ugh... I have more writer's block... Oh joy. Anyway, I had this idea a long time ago, and I'm just getting down to writing it. So please enjoy!

**Remember, this takes place during the handcuff era/time/place/ whatever you wanna call it.**

* * *

L always liked sweets. Everyone in the task force knew that. That's why he always had to drag Light around, just so he could buy more cake, or more lollipops, or more of whatever the heck he ate.

Most of the time, Light was perfectly fine with that, after all, he really didn't have anything better to do than help L try to catch Kira, and usually, that was pretty boring. Yeah, all that was great, except one problem...

Light secretly adored sweets. Yes, the serious, "sweet-hating" Light on the outside really just wanted to sit down and have some cake. And being chained to L, a sugar addict, certainly did not help.

So he held out. Yes, it was very hard, but it was all Light could do, after all, he was constantly surrounded by cake and the like; what else could he do? And he was too proud to just give in and ask L for some sugar.

Until that day...

L had dragged Light to yet _another _bakery, this time to buy some cream puffs that were on sale. They were currently inside, Light fidgeting with want and L patiently looking at all the sweets.

"L, can we _go_ now?" Light whined. Clearly, he was getting impatient, and he only wanted to get out of this sweet-smelling place before he went totally wild.

L stared at him with those big dark eyes, biting his thumb while considering Light's question. He sucked in a breath, watching Light's hopeful face. "...No."

Light stared at him. That little-! Why couldn't he sense his anxiety?! "WHY NOT?!" He practically screamed at the older man, making everybody in the shop turn toward him. As if they weren't already staring at their chained wrists. He blushed slightly and looked into dark eyes.

"Because," L said, examining some more puffs, "I'm not done yet." That made Light want to tear his hair out in frustration; why couldn't L just get something?! _Anything!_

And besides, Light's mouth was starting to water from all that cake around him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up.

L dragged him to yet another stand, and all Light could do was stare at the puffs as L carefully picked some out, and dragged him to the cashier. He could only watch as L bought the sweets and walked out, the bag of puffs swinging tauntingly in his grasp.

_Must... stop... staring... _Light tried to control himself and keep up with L, but it didn't help that he could smell the delicious scent of the warm, sweet, cream puffs, coated with powdered sugar and baked to perfection...

Light shook his head slightly to prevent his fantasies. God, he wanted those puffs. And he was going to get them. One way or another.

**XoXoX**

So that's why Light was currently sneaking toward the kitchen after L had unlocked the cuffs so they could go to sleep. Well, so Light could go to sleep. The insomniac stayed at his laptop, typing and typing. And typing. In fact, L was so focused on his work, he didn't notice Light tip-toeing past him to get out of the room.

Light successfully got outside the room. Now all there was to go was a hallway. A creaky, long hallway full of things that Light could easily bump over. That almost made him turn back, but he grit his teeth in determination. He could do this.

He started down the hall. Everything was going accordingly to plan. Until his elbow bumped a vase. The vase toppled over, but Light, being extra sensitive to these things, caught it easily and placed back onto the stand it was on. Unfortunately, as he bent over to catch the vase, he accidentally knocked into something else, this time being one of those grandfather clocks.

It wobbled around and around. Light was holding his breath. Man, this was intense!

Then it fell. He watched in slow motion as it gave one last wobble, then it started falling. Before he could think, Light dove under the path of the clock, using his body as a cushion and getting the wind knocked right out of him.

He suppressed a groan. All this for sugar?! _Yes, _he responded to his sane side, _all this for sugar._ So he went on, slowly wriggling out from under the clock. When he could stand again, he looked down at it. How was he supposed to put it back?

But he had to. So he wiggled his fingers under it, pulled with everything he had, and righted it back in place. Whew. No sweat. Actually, he was sweating. He was so nervous about getting caught, he started sweating, and after the whole clock thing, he was a nervous ball of nerves.

But he needed to start again. So he did, tip-toeing very, _very_ carefully down the hall, keeping his elbows tucked in and his head low, looking around for any more signs of danger. Finally, he reached the end of the hall, and into the kitchen.

The cream puffs were sitting right on the table. And someone was already eating them.

"You know, Light," L said, biting into another puff, "You need to work on your stealth. The chance of you being Kira has risen by 2.6 percent."

Light stood there, his mouth wide open. "W-What?! How did you know?!" He stuttered.

"It was obvious when I heard the clock fall. I just snuck past while you were trapped under it." L responded calmly.

Light fumed. All that work for nothing! And now L knew! He looked at the cream puffs with longing in his eyes. There was only one left, and L was reaching for it.

Without thinking again, Light dove for it. And got it. The bad news was L was also holding it.

"Why, Light, I never knew you liked sweets," said L, fake innocence in his voice. "Would you like this?"

Light stared at him. This must be a trap. Still, he nodded. Then he watched with horror in his eyes as L stuck out his tongue and licked it.

"Oops, my bad," L simpered, "Would you still like it?"

Light was fuming inside. Who knew L could be such a-! Without warning, he punched L right in the face, breaking L's hold of the puff.

"Ha!" Light reveled in his victory. "Now I have it!" He said, dancing around childishly.

Faster than Light could see, L shot up from the floor and kicked Light in the chest, releasing Light's grip on it and catching it.

"Now I have it," L smirked victoriously. Light raged.

He flipped off the floor, slamming into L, who lost his grip on the puff. Light grabbed it, and before L could recover, he shoved it into his mouth.

"Ha! Now I'm eating it!" He shouted, his mouth full, expecting L to do something.

Instead, L just stared. "Light..." he began, "You do know that I licked it... right?"

Light froze. "GROSS! I JUST SWALLOWED IT!" He screamed, spitting whatever was left of it out and furiously wiping his tongue. "That is so unsanitary! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..." He rushed over to the sink and rinsed his mouth about fifteen times before turning back to L, panting.

L looked at him. "Well, you should have thought before you ate it." He said indifferently, looking at a green Light.

"Blech... Next time, save some for me..." He muttered.

"Next time?" L repeated, raising an eyebrow. Light blushed.

"Yes, next time." He made up his mind.

"Alright," L agreed. "Next time."

* * *

**Whew! I'm done! Sorry about the ending, I suck at finishing this stuff... **

**Anyway, please review! This is my first Death Note fic, so I'd like some feedback! Thanks!**

**And be sure to check out my other stories, too!**


End file.
